Power Trippin'
"Power Trippin'" is a song by The Power Station, released as the B-side to their fourth single "She Can Rock It" from the album Living In Fear by Chrysalis-Capitol-Guardian Records on 30 September 1996. About the song The song was included only on the [[Living In Fear - US: 7243 8 59356 2 6|US version of Living In Fear]] and as a bonus track on the Japanese edition. The song was written in the pre-recording stage of Living In Fear, with the same lineup as for their previous album in 1985 (Robert Palmer, Andy Taylor, John Taylor and Tony Thompson). However, John Taylor was going through a divorce at the time, as well as entering drug rehab, and pulled out before the song was recorded. Instead Bernard Edwards, the producer, played bass guitar and took over as the group's official fourth member. "Power Trippin'" is an up-tempo rock song, featuring powerful guitar chords performed by Andy Taylor. Track listing CD: Chrysalis TOCP-40002 (Japan) #"She Can Rock It" - 3:57) #"Power Trippin'" - 3:03 #"She Can Rock It" (Full Album Version) - 4:16 #"Charanga" - 5:51 Other appearances Albums: *''Living In Fear'' *''Time For Temptation (The Rarities Collection)'' *''Boyz On The Side'' *''The Power Station: Go To Video'' Singles: *"She Can Rock It" Personnel The Power Station are: *Robert Palmer - vocals *Bernard Edwards - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Tony Thompson - drums Lyrics Don't wanna push you around You know I think that you're boss Let's work out some middle ground Say heads or tails and then toss Power trippin' - taking turns The things you want to teach you need to learn Power trippin' - it's your go I'll share the drive-in with you - quid pro quo You know which buttons to push I like being under your thumb Better to squeeze than to crush I love it when you succumb Power trippin' - switching roles I know you like it when I lose control Power trippin' - swapping sides Let's just relax, kick back enjoy the ride Long as we're set up in the partnership We take our turns being on a power trip Don't care which one of us is running the show Long as it's R&B and rock&roll I know you're such a power house No need for such a display I can't visit your dog house It's too far out of my way Power trippin' - takin' turns The things you want to teach you need to learn Power trippin' - it's your go I'll share the drive-in with you - quid pro quo You call the shots and I'll call the tune I'll crack the whip and you rule the room I'll wear the pants and you pull the strings Don't waste your energy on foolish things The ace I'm holding is meant for you I couldn't pull a power trip on you As long as one of us is in control Turn up the power and let's rock and roll See also *Discography 4: The Power Station *Duran Duran discography featuring The Power Station Category:Power Station songs